New Girl
by LeoAndKarailover
Summary: HI everyone this is my first time doing a fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me and I also asks help from my friend Shiego627 so please enjoy Rated T because there will be some perverted stuff so yeah in later chapters and there will be some romance here LeoxKarai,
1. New student

**Hi Everyone this is my first time doing a fanfiction but I've been inspired by my friend Shiego627 and decided to do a fanfiction with her characters well just one but some will be mentioned so please enjoy and no hurtful comments please.**

**By the way this is after "The Showdown" episode in TMNT this is just my version when that was finish and Irma is not a Kraang in this so I might let her meet the turtles and Casey Jones is already here.**

**P.S I'm going to use the last names from "Every Witch Way" if you've heard of it**

* * *

><p><strong>April POV<strong>

'Hi everyone as you all know my name is April O'Neil most people think that I'm just a regular, shy 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat Pizza. Totally normal, except...my friends are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and the closest thing I have to a father figure is a gigantic rat. So yeah, maybe not so normal.'

'Ever since I've been hanging out with them I feel more comfortable even if I got on so many dangerous places but I still have fun, Master Splinter who is a gigantic rat, and father and sensei to the turtles have been training me to be a kunoichi and had given me a tessen as my weapon pretty cool right?'.

As for today I was walking to school with Irma and Casey for a new day after the hard time defeating the Kraang when I noticed someone new going into my school was this new girl who was wearing a green sleeveless sweater, emerald green skorts, knee-high black leather boots, green and white elbow warmers, black high pony tail that reaches to her shoulders, fair-skinned, emerald green eyes,athletic body and in my point of view in Leo's height.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Whoa who's she?" Casey asks in a flirty tone.

"No idea Jones but it's better if you don't try to strike a move on her...the last thing we need is you getting your face slap" Irma laugh out.

"I'm with her Casey" April told him

"Hey I do not get my face slap much" Casey told us with annoyance in his voice.

"Right if I like to re-call that you've been slap by a girl four times already" Irma told him.

"Yeah don't make this your fifth time getting slap" April joked out.

"Whatever" Casey told us and just went ahead.

"Do you think we should apologized?" Irma asks.

"Neh, let him be" April told her best friend "But we should better hurry or else we'll be late"

And they both went in school as fast as they can.

When they arrive they both went in different classes, Irma had Science and April had English.

April sat down in her seat and got prepared for their new lesson when she saw that new girl again coming into class with the teacher.

"Good morning everyone" She announced.

"Good morning Ms. Brooke" Everyone said.

"As you all know we have a new student so go ahead and introduce yourself" Ms. Brooke said to the girl who nodded and bowed her head first and still didn't smile.

"Hello everyone my name is Uniqua Alonso or you could call me Unika, my parents move me here from Japan to see new places" The girl known as Unika said to them.

"She's from Japan" April whispered to herself.

"Okay then Unika go and take a seat next to April O'Neil" Ms. Brooke said and Unika agreed and went to her seat when one boy tried to trip her only for her to do a somersault landing perfectly on her feet making everyone impressed especially April even the teacher was impressed.

There was a long awkward silence when she started to walk again to her seat without any one trying to trip her.

"Now then before any more awkward silence lets go to our discussion" Ms. Brooke said and started to write something on the board.

April looked at Unika beside her seeing if she can get anything from her only for look the other way when Unika looked at her and they continued to focus on their lesson.

Thirty minutes later class ended with an awkward silence and everyone pack their things getting for recess.

April looked at Unika to see if she's still their to see her gone already and she decided to tell Irma and Casey.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey POV<strong>

After classes ended April just ran up to me and Irma all energy like Mikey and started telling us about the girl we saw this morning.

"Wait she just did a somersault without landing on her face" I said all in shock even Irma was in shock while we walk through the halls.

"Yeah and she just like walked away like nothing happen" April told us.

"Now that's just cool slash wicked" Irma blurted out.

"I know right" April said when our principle came up to us with that girl again.

"Hello students as you all know we have a new student and I need you three to show her around or hang out with her good luck" The Principle said and just went away leaving the girl with us.

"Konnichiwa" The girl known as Unika said to us and I think that means 'Hello'.

"Hi" Me, Irma and April greeted.

"Okay first things first I'm April, this is Irma and he's Casey" April introduce us to Unika.

"Watashi no name Unika-I mean my names Unika" Unika said to us.

"No it's okay we understand what you said well me and Irma" April said to her while I feel annoyed.

"Sorry I'm really trying my best to speak English since I learned how to speak English in the plane while waiting for myself to arrive at New York" Unika said to us with a small smile.

"It's really okay" Irma said to her.

"So lets go look around" April said but I interrupted.

"Sorry but I gotta go I don't wanna be the only boy here" I said to them and started walking away since I feel awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>April POV<strong>

"Sorry about him he can be rude at times" I told her.

"Oh it's fine" Unika told her.

"So should we start now" Irma said and we started going around the school for ten minutes when an announcement came out.

"Attention students for today it will only be half a day since many of your teachers are sick and still in vacation so about ten o'clock you may go home" The Principle announced.

"Alright half a day" I blurted out with Irma while Unika just stared at us with a smile.

"Oh sorry you have to see that" I apologized.

"It's fine and it's already eight o'clock, two hours to go and only for one class" Unika told us and she was right we only have one class now.

"Oh yeah" I agreed.

"PE not my favorite subject" Irma told us.

"Oh come on Irma its not that bad" I told her.

"Wait you guys have PE, I also have PE" Unika told us.

"Cool looks like we'll be joining together on this one" I said.

"I wonder what we're going to learn?" Irma asks.

"Beats me...so Unika-" I looked around only to see Unika gone already.

"Whoa she's fast" Irma blurted out.

I'm really impressed at the second it's like Unika is an ninja or something since she is from Japan I'm just hoping she isn't in "The Foot clan", the last thing I need is another kunoichi that me and the turtles need to fight.

Me and Irma change into our PE uniform and got outside to see that Casey also had PE and Unika was there too.

"Okay everyone for today we will be learning martial arts and maybe use a bokken as we know as a wooden sword for practicing" The PE teacher said to us.

"It looks like I'll be asking Leo on this one" Casey whispered to me with a smirk since Leo is a sword user and I had no choice but to agree on this one even Master Splinter can help me when the teacher blew her whistle telling us to stand up.

"As for now I will be picking in pairs and of coarse I will pick our star student,James Van Pelt" The teacher announced while some of us groan in annoyance.

Look James Van Pelt is just a show off just because his parents thought him how to do taekwondo but seriously he's just a yellow belt even Mikey can beat him up seriously.

James was now standing beside the teacher with a smirk on his face please teacher pick me so I can beat the heck out of him.

"And for our opponent, Uniqua Alonso" The teacher called out.

'Wait Unika she did a somersault from English class that means she's going to kick James butt this I gotta see' April said in her head.

Unika stand up and went beside the teacher and face her opponent with a blank face.

"Okay who ever gets the opponent down first wins and you may kick them but no punching and you can take away your opponents bokken when you have the chance" The teacher said and handed them two bokken sword one for each and it looks to me Unika knows what she's doing.

"Now begin" The Teacher said.

"Onegai Shimasu" Unika said to him with a serious face.

"Whatever that means" James laugh out and began to strike while Unika dodge his attacks very fast.

"Hold still" James said getting annoyed and tried to hit her with the bokken only to get it blocked by her bokken and she use her bokken to make his out of his grasp and it goes away from him like three feet away while she holds her bokken near him and he tried to kick her only to get side kick and landing on the ground with her bokken in front of his face.

All of were in shock to see James was actually defeated even the teacher was surprise that her star student was defeated.

"Well I guessed we have a new star student" The Teacher said going up to Unika with a joyful smile.

"Wait till I tell the guys this" I told myself.

"I'm with you" Casey said still in shock but after another hour everyone started going out of the school and I was going out with Casey and Unika beside me, Irma couldn't since she really needed to go home already for an emergency.

"Well see you tomorrow Unika" I told her.

"Yeah siya by the way back there was awesome!" Casey told her with a big smile on his face.

"Arrigato" Unika said with a bow and began going to the other way.

We waited for a while until she was gone and we went to the man hole where the closest to the turtles live and I can't wait to see the look on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for the next one please leave a review this is my first time doing this.<strong>


	2. Finding out

**Hi Everyone I just want to thank the one's who reviewed in my story I am ready to give another chapter to all of you please enjoy :) by the way I'm not very good when it comes Master Splinter but I'll try.**

**Ps Its already night time in the story and they already know the Foot soldiers are robots.**

**And sorry CaseyxApril fans out there but I'm going to make Casey have a crush on someone else in this chapter**

* * *

><p>When April and Casey came in the sewers and went in their home both April and Casey started telling the turtles about Unika you couldn't believe the look on their faces that Casey was laughing really loud right now.<p>

"And she knows how to use a sword?!" Donnie asks with confusion and joy.

"Yeah she does now that's just wicked" Casey told him.

"She's like a ninja to me" April told them that made them freeze for a while and Master Splinter came into the room surprizing some of us especially Casey **(Since he's afraid of rats)**.

"It seems like she must have learn some skills when she was still in Japan but be careful April that most people are not what they seem to be" Master Splinter said to her.

"Hai sensei" April agreed with him.

"Wait does that mean the guys in the red mask beside me isn't Raph!" Mikey shouted and takled Raph.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother!" Mikey asks angrily when Raph kicked him off of him.

"It's me you butt hole!" Raph shouted at him and smack his little brother's head.

"Yep it's Raph" Mikey said rubbing his head.

"I'm just hoping she's not part of the Foot or else trouble" April told them all worried.

"Hey Leo another girl you can be with" Raph laugh out while his other brothers followed.

"Haha very funny Raph" Leo said while he's cheeks turn pink.

The three brothers continue to laugh when Splinter came behind them and slap them behind their heads.

"Its not good to laugh at your brother even if he's in love with the enemy you must trust his decision" Master Splinter told him.

"Still not helping" Leo said to him in a calm but annoyed voice.

"Hai Sensei" All three of the younger brothers said.

"So are we going to patrol tonight" Casey asks all excited putting his masks on.

"Yeah come on" Leo said and they all went out but Master Splinter of coarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Unika POV<strong>

'I came back home in my own apartment after school there's nothing much to learn but I really got to be careful when I'm showing my skills, the only reason I came here is because for the truth both my mom and dad died in a fire so I'm living alone I found some money inside one my emergency back pack and trust me there was a lot of money about $1000 that took me a lot to go to New York, I did used to have friends three girls we were really a great team but out of no where they all needed to go to other countries so I was all left alone and couldn't stand it so I decided to leave Japan and went to New York even if I don't know any places here but I'll get used to it'.

I put my bag down on my green couch and change into my ninja attire for the truth I'm actually a kunoichi a full kunoichi my mom been teaching ever since I was just a child and she even thought me any kind sword that ninjas use so that means I'm a master of the swords and when it was my birthday I turned fifteen I was full on but it was also the day my parents died and the day I left Japan.

I was wearing a green sleeveless kimono style blouse with a black shirt underneath, a black choker, a replace my elboe warmers with fishnet ones, emerald green skirt with black leggings, black thigh high socks, black sneakers, black gloves without fingers, shuriken and kunai holster, and a green masks.

'I only usually wear this when I go out look around and it seems like I need to go out for tonight so I'll know every time I go out and I usually put my hair in a high with some of my bangs covering my right eye and also not forget my weapon of choice, a kodachi and I had two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry if I forgot to mention the bangs in my first chapter)<strong>

* * *

><p>And as usual I lock my apartment door turn off my lights and got out of my apartment by my balcony and quickly lock it again before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted out while jumping to the other building.

"So it looks like there's no enemy in sight tonight" Leo said looking around.

"Oh come one" Casey said and did a disappointing sigh.

"I was hoping I get to smash something tonight...looks like I'll be smashing Mikey" Raph said that made Mikey panic.

"Hello enemies...PLEASE COME OUT!" Mikey shouted out and just in cue some Foot soldiers came out.

"Mikey!" Leo, April and Donnie shouted, annoyed.

"Thanks Mikey!" Raph and Casey thank.

And they all begin attacking.

* * *

><p><strong>Unika POV<strong>

I was going around the city on roof tops when I noticed something at the other side of the building like right next to where are was, was these ninjas but not any ordinary ninjas they were turtles fighting other ninjas at first I was shock when I notice the two persons with them were no other than my school friends, April and Casey.

"April and Casey with giant turtles, fighting other ninjas...whats going on here" I asks myself when I felt a presence behind me.

I brought out one of my kodachi sword which clashes with a juji ken sword and the person that was holding the sword was another kunoichi with short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back, she wears bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows, and often wears a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit.

'This could be interesting' I said in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Karai POV<strong>

I was just going around with the Foot soldiers, Xever and Bradford to see if the turtles and their friends are out when we heard a familiar voice from a distance.

"Michelangelo" Bradford said sniffing the air and they all went to find the source of the sound I was also going to follow when I saw someone on the other building next to where the turtles were was another ninja; a kunoichi.

I decided to follow her and when she halted and saw the turtles with their friends all I can see she was in shock...but of course who wouldn't be in shock when you see gigantic turtles with weapons and this took me some time to look at her to see she was wearing also a ninja attire, all green and black I guessed those are her favorite colors and I notice the swords she was using were kodachi swords two of them.

I was interested about this girl and I wanted to see how she fights so came closer drawing my sword out and it looks like she felt my presence when she pulled out her sword this could be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Who are you!" Unika asks in a threatening voice.

"Who me well the names Karai...and who are you?" Karai said in a cool voice.

"Uniqua Alonso but you can call me Unika" Unika told her starting to calm down a little but still looked threatening.

"Hm unique I gotta say" Karai said to her.

"I'll take that as a comment...but enough chit chat let's spar" Unika challenge holding her sword tighter getting into position.

"Good idea" Karai said and back flip keeping distance from one another.

They were silent for a while when Karai decided to do the first move and they both began to fight.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna turn you into turtle soup" Xever told Raph.<p>

"Not unless I turn you into fish sticks" Raph talk back and began trying to hit him.

"You can't hit me, you can't hit me" Mikey taunted Bradford and smack him with his nun chucks.

"Your going to pay for that turtle" Bradford warned and tried to smash him.

April took off one of the foot bot's head when she notice Karai at the other building with someone there with her; fighting to be exact.

'Who's she?' April asks herself when another came at her but luckily Donnie saved her.

"Thanks Donnie" April thank him.

"No problem" Donnie told her with a small blush and continued to fight.

"Wait a second...Wheres Karai?" Bradford asks and Xever did the same when all of them notice that she was at the other building fighting someone.

"Who the heck is she?" Raph asks.

"No idea" Leo told his brother.

"All I know is that there's another kunoichi in town" Donnie said and notice Casey was still fighting the foot bots.

"Really Casey" Donnie said annoyed.

* * *

><p>Karai and Unika kept on trying to hit each other when they clash their swords again trying to win.<p>

"Let's go take this at the other building" Karai pointing at the building where the others are.

"You are crazy...but let's do it" Unika said and they both went to the other building where the others are.

* * *

><p>Karai landing in the middle of her team and Unika landed on top of one of the foot bots that Casey was taking.<p>

"Hey!" Casey blurted out annoyed when he froze in his tracks when he saw Unika and Unika jump of the robot to the opposite side of Karai.

"Whoa who's she" Casey said in a dreamy tone.

The turtles **(****but Donnie)** and April stared at him.

"Yes April is mine" Donnie whispered to himself.

"Karai who's she?" Xever asks.

"A new kunoichi I met and the second person that doesn't bore me, Unika Alonso" Karai said that made April and Casey in shock including Unika.

"I gotta go" Unika said drawing her sword back ready to leave.

"Karai we have to go too" Bradford said to her.

"We must tell your father this" Xever told.

"Fine...See around Uniqua" Karai said and she began to leave with Bradford and Xever but she told something to one footbot and the bot left.

"And you too, Leonardo" Karai added and left.

Leo just blushed and look away back to the kunoichi known as Unika.

"Unika is that you?!" April said in shock.

Unika tried to leave but she got a surprise attack from the foot bot that Karai was talking to and got knocked out but some blood came out from the right side of her forehead.

"Hey" Mikey shouted out "That was not cool".

Leo slash it with his katana breaking it into pieces.

"Guys we've gotta help her" April said going beside Unika with Casey.

Leo, Donnie and Mikey looked at Raph.

"Fine let's help her" Raph said slightly annoyed.

Leo decided to be the one to carry her since April didn't trust Casey to carry her.

'Hang on Unika, hang on" April thought worriedly and they all went back to the lair

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it please leave a review and wait for the next chapter :)<strong>


	3. Knowing the Kraang and Foot

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long but I had exams but now their finish I can do my fanfiction now by the way Unika's mask is like Karai's mask but Unika's is green**

* * *

><p><strong>Unika POV <strong>

I woke up on a couch feeling pain from the right side of my forhead when I noticed that I wasn't in my house and I was bandaged.

I got up, sitting straight, look around and I sniff the air and now I now where I am, the sewers.

"Glad to see you awake" I heard a familiar voice behind me, April O'Neil.

"Here" April said giving me a glass of water which I accept.

"Thanks" I said to here drinking the water when I notice that my weapons and mask are gone.

"Wheres are my weapons and mask?" I ask gently.

"Sorry we remove them" April told me.

"We?" I asks confuse when I saw Casey and the turtles I saw on the roof,one blue bandana turtle, one red, violet and orange.

"Just in case you try to attack us" The red one said holding up his sais.

"Um April who are those turtles?" I asks a little confuse.

"Well the blue one is Leonardo, red Raphael, violet is Donatello and orange Michelangelo" April told me and the orange one known as Mikey wave at me which I wave awkwardly.

"So mind telling us the truth" Casey told me which I sigh in response well time to let them know the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>April POV<strong>

It was about twenty minutes of Unika telling us about her story and I felt very sorry for her that her parents died in her birthday.

"Oh and I got my emergency bag with the clothes I need, weapons and $1000 dollars" Unika told us leaving us in shock because of the last part.

"Was it something I said?" Unika look at us confuse.

"WHAT!" All of us shouted in surprise.

"A-a t-thousand d-dollars" I said my voice shaking.

"Dude that's insane!" Casey shouted joyfully.

"I can buy a hundred pizzas with that" Mikey said while rubbing his stomach.

"Guys that's for her only okay, don't get too excited...I'm really sorry" I apologized to her.

"No it's okay" Unika told us with a slight giggle.

I looked at Raph and Mikey telling them to give her stuff back which they agreed in.

"Arrigato" Unika said with a bow.

"I see your friend is awake and can speak Japanese" I heard master Splinter said coming up to us.

Unika look kinda shock at first but was able to regain her composure.

"You do not have to fear me, my friend. Rest assured, I do not bite" Master Splinter told her.

Unika just smiled at him.

"I also heard that you are a master of the swords, impressive" Master Splinter said impressed.

"Thank you" Unika thank him.

"Would you mind showing me your skills by battling all six of them" Master Splinted pointed at us.

"What!?" All of us said in shock but Unika.

"Sure" Unika said standing up following Splinter to the dojo.

"This should fun" Raph said bringing his sais out with a smirk on his face as we go to the dojo.

'This could hurt'

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

All of them were getting ready to fight with Unika in the middle holding her kodachi sword with everyone else but Splinter going around her waiting for the signal to attack.

"Hajime" Master Splinter said the signal and they all started to attack with Raph and Casey going first.

"Goongala!" Casey shouted his battle cry while running up to her with his hockey stick.

Unika stayed in place with her eyes closed when Raph and Casey were getting closer she open her eyes and did a sky high split hitting both of them in their faces and pushing them away.

"Ow!" Casey said rubbing his face.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled going to hit her with his nunchuks when she grab his nunchucks and threw him to Casey.

Donnie tried to hit her with his bo-staff but she dodged all of them when he was going to knock her out of her feet with his staff only for her to jump and land on his staff and kick him before jumping off of his bo.

Raph started to charge at her with his sais when she block him with her sword and side kicking him.

April tried to get her with her tessen only for her to get side kicked.

And finally only Leo was standing and he charge at Unika with both of his katanas.

Unika saw this and brought out her other kodachi and they both began clashing.

"Whoa its a sword fight" Mikey shouted happily.

Unika did a side thrusting kick knocking both of Leo swords out which distracted him and she knee him on the chest making him fall on the ground with her sword pointing at him.

"Unika won" April blurted out.

"Impressive Unika, you have taken your training well back in Japan" Master Splinter told her.

"Thank you" Unika thank him.

"Hey Unika care to join the team?" April asks with a lot of happiness.

"Why are you so hyper now?" Unika laugh.

"Um if you haven't notice but I'm the only girl of this team" April pointed out.

"Oh" Unika said like it was too obvious.

"So will you" April said with puppy eyes.

"I'll think about it" Unika said to her with a smile.

When all of a sudden they heard a something coming from Donnie's lab.

"Oh no that's the Kraang communicator orb?!" Donnie said worriedly and all of them ran to his lab.

All of them saw the orb like ringing, Unika was still confuse.

"Looks like the Kraang are back" Leo said to them.

"This could be trouble" Mikey said.

"So much for celebrating" Raph said to them.

"Um who are the "Kraang"?" Unika said with a emphasis on the kraang.

"The Kraang are like brain alien like creature going to invade our world" Donnie told her.

"Your kidding right?" Unika said hoping its a joke.

"No..no we're not" Casey told her.

"And now it looks like you all must be prepared for this" Master Splinter told them and they all agreed.

"So um who were those guys you guys were fighting back at the roof tops?" Unika asks them.

"Their called the Foot clan rival enemies of ours" Master Splinter told her.

"Their members are Fishface, Rahzar, Blister Stockman wait was it Blister or Baxter?" Raph asks.

"Baxter" Donnie told him.

"And finally Leo's love interest, Karai" Mikey said with a laugh until Leo hit him at the stomach using his elbow.

"Your in love with an enemy?" Unika asks but a little surprise.

"Yeah a little bit...y

* * *

><p>our not going to slap or hit me with a magazine right?" Leo asks getting prepared.<p>

"No it's cool really a lot shinobi boys will fall in love with kunoichi enemies, like all the times who ever says its wrong to say your in love with an enemy their just jerks or idiots like come on it's not wrong to have a crush on the enemy usually they have good side in them" Unika said to them and Leo turned to Raph and April saying I-told-you-so or In-your-face look.

"Raph, April you guys think its bad?" Unika asks them.

"Yeah why?" Both Raph and April said when they got hit at the back of their heads by Unika.

"Ow!" Both of them said.

"Raph your being a jerk and April your being an idiot" Unika says going back where she was standing.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Sensei can you tell Unika that she's being ridiculous" Raph told Master Splinter.

"No she is right Raphael it is not wrong for a shinobi to be in love with an enemy's kunoichi...I would do the exact same thing to what Unika did to both of you" Master Splinter said and Raph and April got shock by it, Leo kept that smug on his face, Unika just smiled to what she done.

It was around eleven o'clock and April and Casey needed to go home already Unika decided to stay for the night.

"Goodnight guys, see ya Unika" April said and left with Casey.

"Bye April, bye Casey" Unika called out to them.

* * *

><p>"I hope you guys don't mind if I stay for the night?" Unika asks the turtles and rat.<p>

"Not a problem" Mikey said to her and five of them went to their rooms leaving Unika alone and finally fall asleep waiting to what comes tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter no flames please. <strong>

**Review! :)**


	4. The turtles, Kraang and Foot

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter to tell so please enjoy this chapter**

**And by the way Donnie is already doing the retromutigen and Kirby O'Neil wont turn into a bat in this.**

* * *

><p>Unika was still sleeping on the coach having a dream of her and her family when the fire came and killed them all and on the background she sees a man with a silver helmet and armor and he smiled evilly at her and her father told her to run and don't let Oroku Saki get her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Unika POV<strong>

I woke up from my nightmare rememberring what my father told me.

Oroku Saki this won't be good but since he's in Japan I might be safe for now.

I smelled bacon and I remembered that I was in the turtles lair.

"Morning Unika" Mikey walked up to me with a plate of bacon and eggs with a glass of orange juice.

"Ohayo" I also said morning to him.

"I made you breakfast" Mikey told me and gave me the food.

"Thank you" I thank him and I started to eat my breakfast.

"Good morning Unika I trust you slept well" Master Splinetr told me.

"Yeah I guess" I told him and finish my breakfast.

"So Unika exactly how long have you been learning ninjutsu?" Leo asks me.

"I'v been learning ever since I was born and now I'm a master of swords and full rank kunoichi" I told him and all of them were impressed.

"I see your mother has thought you well...I've never seen anyone defeat my sons very fast" Master Splinter told me.

"Thank you althoagh I had a little hard time battling Leo but in a few seconds I know where to hit" I told him.

"Impressive" Master Splinter said.

"Althoagh I do know how to use some other weapons other than swords but only a little" I told them and Mikey already went into my face.

"Really do you think you can use nunchucks?" Mikey asks.

"I could try" I told him and he gave me one of his nunchucks and I started doing some tricks with it and being careful not to let it hit my head and I can see the others are pretty impressed.

"Cool" Mikey said and I gave his nunchuck back.

"Lets see if you know how to use a sai" Raph challenge me.

"I only know how to spin it but fighting with it not really" I told him.

"Oh okay" Raph told me and put his sai back.

I noticed that Donnie wasn't in the room.

"Hey wheres Donnie?" I asks.

"He's in his lab trying to create a retromutigen" Mikey told me.

"A what?" I asks confuse.

"Retromutigen is like an antidote to turn mutans to human again" Leo told me.

"Oh, okay" I answered.

Donnie came out of his lab.

"Okay I ran out of mutigen" Donnie told us.

"Don't worry we'll get more" Leo told his second younger brother.

I noticed a little turtle eating a leaf or lettuce and I went up to it and pats that I see its a he, head.

"Aw who's this?" I say bringing him up gently.

"That's Spike" Raph told me "He's my pet".

"He's cute" I say and put him down.

"Wow Raph I guess Spike is more of a ladies turtle more than you" Mikey laugh and whispered to Raph.

"What are you talking about he gets that from me" Raph said annoyed and push his little brothers face when we see Casey come in all bruised up and sweating.

"Casey what happen?" I asks him.

"Well you see I came by to April's house to see if she's also going to you guys but when I got there were a bunch of kraang getting April I tried to save her but there were a lot of kraang that attack me like twelve or thirteen that I couldn't save April and then they just left me beat up and threw me into trash cans" Casey told us all out of breath.

"So April's been taken by them!" Donnie shouted all panicing.

"We've got to get to TCRI" Leo said putting his swords in there places.

"You coming Unika?" Mikey asks.

"Definatly, April are one of my friends" I told him and put my mask on we all started going to TCRI in what they call a Shell Raisor, this should be fun.

**Donnie POV**

'I gotta calm down, I gotta calm down, don't worry me your April will be safe when you get there but still I can't believe that Casey just gave up just like that If we don't save April on time I'm so going to shellack him'

**No One's POV**

They soon arrive at TCRL and got out of the shell rasor and got inside quietly and they all saw April getting drag into a room.

"Guys we've gotta save her" Donnie said to them.

"Calm down Donnie we'll get her don't worry" Leo said to him.

"Yeah Donnie you gotta learn to chill right Unika" Casey said to Unika who was no where to be seen.

"Wheres Unika?" Raph asks and all of them look around but couldn't see her any where.

"Where the heck did she go?" Mikey asks when he noticed that it wasn't just them in TCRI, the Foot were here with Bradford, Xever and Karai

"Guys the Foot are here" Mikey told them.

"Oh great more problems" Donnie said feeling annoyed.

"But more for me to kick butt" Raph said and brought out his sais and they all got prepared.

All of them went down along with the Foot.

"The ones known as turtles and Foot are not supposed to be in this place" A Kraang droid said and all of the droids started firing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I will cut it there but don't worry the next chapter will be out soon since I don't have school so I'm kinda free<strong>

**Review please :)**


	5. Cat fight and Awkward Romance

**Hey guys I'm back from my vacation I hope you guys had a very fun Christmas and a Happy New Year and by the way I'm not very good when it comes to Kraang language but I'll try my best. And Bradford is Rahzar in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unika's POV<strong>

Secretly I was in the room where April was in and the Kraang were trying to get her DNA by using a needle.

"Time to go ninja" I whispered to myself and I brought out four shurikens and shot some wires that made the needle to stop.

"Unika!" April shouted with joy happy to see her friend.

"An intruder known as Unika has stop from Kraang from getting the one known as April O'Neil's DNA" One of the Kraang bots said.

"The one known as Unika must be aliminated" Another Kraang bot said and all of the Kraang brought out their guns.

"This may actually be fun" I told myself and brought out both of my kodachi swords and began fighting with the Kraangs.

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's POV<strong>

'I still can't believe two things, one the Foot are here in TCRI making things more interesting and two Unika actually ditch us' I said in my head with both joy and anger when I noticed that Leo saw Karai going to the other room and he was about to follow her.

"Leo forget about your little girlfriend and help us!" I shouted at him taking two Kraang bots down.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted angrily at me while slicing three Kraang bots going near him.

"What the heck is Karai doing?!" Rahzar asks breaking a Kraang droid while the little brain went away.

"No idea but whatever it is it better be important" Fishface said trying to kick Donnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Unika's POV<strong>

I sliced all of the Kraang droids and allowed the little slime brain's go.

"Okay April I'll get you out" I told her cutting the ones that are holding April's arms and legs.

"Alright let's go" April told me and we both were about to leave only to be confronted by no other than, Karai.

"What's up girls?" Karai said with her jujiken sword out.

"I guess we'll be having a kunoichi fight" I said and both me and April started attacking her.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Unika, Karai and April came out of the room where everyone else is and when they did everyone's eyes turn to them and stoping from their tracks.

"And I thought Unika ditch us guess not" Raph said staring in surprise.

"Whoa it's like their having a kunoici fight...A Cat fight!" Mikey says in shock and joy.

"Seriously Mikey" Donnie said.

"Seriously" Leo added.

"But I gotta say girl cat fights are usually awesome and hot to most guys" Casey said and all turtles just stare at him.

"Karai I see your fighting that green girl we saw" Fishface told her.

"Well she is a worther fighter even O'Neil can be entertaining" Karai told him while dodging April's attack only to get kick on the stomach by Unika making her fall to the ground floor but was able to land on her feet.

"Nice" April said raising her hand for a high five which Unika returned.

While they were busy they didn't notice but Casey had accidentally pressed a button by mistake.

"SELF DESTRUCTING IN ONE MINUTE" The computer said and everyone looked at Casey.

"It wasn't me" Casey said trying to look innocent.

"Casey!" The turtles, April and Unika shouted annoyed.

"Let's get out of here!" Donnie yelled out and everyone started to leave.

Leo noticed that a Kraang was about to shoot at Karai but he was able to save her by pushing her aside making the Kraang missed both of them.

"You save me?" Karai asks looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Um yeah I did" Leo said while blushing and he just noticed that he and Karai's hands were touching that made them both jump and go in different ways but Leo could'v sworn he saw Karai blushing.

"Leo come on!" Raph called out to him until he was beside his brothers when Rahzar tried to sliced them and and they didn't have time to blocked the attack when they noticed that he didn't touched them yet and they saw that Unika had kick him out off the way and Mikey brought out a smoke bomb and all of them disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed it sorry its late please leave a review I enjoy reading them but please no hurtful reviews<strong>


End file.
